Doctor Niisama
by Cuteandsweet
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba plays outside and he gets into an accident and needs Seto Kaiba to take care of him until he is back to good health. Brotherly fluff, and nothing more.
1. Doctor Niisama Part One

**Doctor Niisama (Chapter One)**

**A/N: I know I know I have other stories that need to be worked on....but I have writers block for them. So please enjoy this cute little fluffy story of Mokuba and Seto!!!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in his big leather chair in his home office going over some reports on his laptop, He was focused, eyes scanning the computers screen when...."NIISAMA!!!" Mokuba yelled as he burst through his Niisamas doors.

Kaiba jumped a tad, being surprised by the slightly high pitched voice that had yelled out his name.

Before Seto had anytime to react he was glomped by his little brother, Mokuba hugging his niisama tightly. "Niisama its so nice out today! We should go outside and play, maybe go to the park? the beach? Mokuba went on and on of things to do on this wonderful sunny day.

After about three minutes of Mokuba naming off things to do for the day, Seto had to interrupt. "Mokuba, I'm sorry but I can not do any of those things you mentioned today, I have a ton of work to do. Sorry kid." Seto said as he went back to his typeing.

Mokuba pouted a little but brushed it off. "Can I go to the park then niisama?" Mokuba asked.

Seto paused in his work as he glanced down at his little brother. "By yourself? With out me there to protect you? I dont think so Mokuba." Seto said as he focused his attention back on his work.

"Hmph." Mokuba said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't give me attitude Mokuba." Seto said, his eyes still scanning the screen in front of him.

"Just because you would wrather stay inside on a nice sunny day with your eyes glued to the computer screen dosen't mean I want to!" Mokuba snapped.

Seto sighed, trying to be patient with his little brother.

Seto focused his attention on Mokuba once again. "Mokuba if you want to play outside that badly, just go play in the back yard....are yard is bigger then any park in Domino anyway." Seto added.

Mokubas face brighted up at that. "ALRIGHT!" Mokuba yelled happily as he bolted out the door, ran down the stairs and slid open there glass slideing door.

Once Mokuba stepped out he took in some of the fresh air and let it out slowly, sighing after. Mokuba loved the outdoors and he loved to play, So the next thing the little eleven year old did was think of what to play with outside.

_"Hmmm Should I swing on my swingset, jump on my trampoline....slide down my slide, play in the sandbox....go across my monkey bars? Wow I have more outdoor play things then any park in Domino has...why was I so upset about not going?_ Mokuba let out a giggle at that thought.

But his giggle stopped once he saw a large tree in there back yard, there yard had many trees....but this one was the biggest one of them all....it had large branches sticking out everywhere and it was right in the middle of there back yard, there back yard was huge so it did not take up that much space.

Mokuba started laughing again as excitement ran through his small body.

"_I HAVE TO CLIMB THAT!" _Mokuba thought as he started running to the large tree.

Once he reached the tree he stopped and looked around, making sure nobody was watching. Mokuba knew he was not allowed to climb the trees his niisama said it was dangerus and to never do it. _"Niisama will never know if I climb this....Hes up working and I'm sure its not that dangerus...Niisama can be over-protective sometimes . I can have a quick climb and be back down before he even knows I went near the tree."_ Mokuba thought as he began to climb on a low branch.

Once he did sweat ran down the side of his face. It was the middle of summer and it had to be atleast eighty-six degrees out. Mokuba was happy that he decided to wear his dark blue jean shorts that were just a little above his knees and also his short light blue T-shit that had the Toon blue eyes white dragon on it.

Mokuba began to climb up to the next branch, it was a stretch but he managed to grab it and pull himself up. Mokuba looked around for the next reachable branch. The branch he saw was farther away then the last one he had to stretch to. But Mokuba thought he could make it if he jumped.

So standing up slowly on the wide branch Mokuba took a leap forward, grabbing onto the branch and swinging his leg up to help pull himself up.

Mokuba looked for another branch, he saw one but it was even farther away. _"There is no way I could jump that far."_ Mokuba thought to himself but then saw a smaller branch up above._ "I could hang on that and swing back and forth and then jump...I would probably make it."_

At that thought, Mokuba jumped up and gripped the small branch tightly and began to swing his legs back and forth. Mokubas eyes grew wide as he heard the branch he was hanging on begin to crack. Mokuba quickly looked up and as he did the branch broke completely.

Mokuba fell on the branch that was underneath the small one, his back bent and then he fell off of that branch and started to fall on many more, causing cuts and bruises on his knees and elbows. He was almost to the ground when his right leg smacked hard and fast against a large branch, letting out a loud crunch, Mokuba cried in pain and then landed on the ground with his left arm under him which snapped from the impact, then he smashed his forehead against a rock. And everything went black.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this, I will try to update as soon as I can, but if you review that will motivate me to update quicker. Thanks**! ^_^

**P.S Sorry for any miss spellings.**


	2. Doctor Niisama Part Two

**Doctor Niisama (Chapter Two)**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Since you all were so nice and reviewed I decided to update early!!! ^_^**

* * *

A few minutes later Mokuba came back into reality, his head hurt and he could feel some blood running down his face. He attempted to roll over onto his belly and then stand up but once he tried, pain shot through his leg and arm. Mokubas eyes grew wide and he let out a scream from the pain.

"NIISAMA!!!" Mokuba yelled as tears and blood ran down his face.

Mokuba took in a deep breath and moaned.

"N-!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled out again, as loud as he could.

Still, his niisama did not come. Mokuba began to cry even harder, the pain was getting worse with each passing second.

Kairi, one of their maids had just walked out in the back yard, beginning her daily chore of cleaning up the back yard, such as cleaning up toys that Mokuba had left out and throwing away trash that may have blown into the yard.

"KAIRI!" Mokuba cried out.

Kari looked quickly in the direction she heard her name being called.

As she looked she let out a scream, running over to Mokuba.

"SIR ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asked with a worried and scared voice.

"G-go get m-my n-niisamaaaa-a-a-a." Mokuba said as he continued to sob and cry.

Kairi nodded and quickly ran back into the kaiba mansion and up the stairs, bursting through the office doors.

Once she entered Setos eyes went wide but then narrowed at her. "Ever hear of knocking?" He asked gruffly.

"SIR MOKUBA IS HURT!" She yelled, panicking."

Seto immeditly stood up from his chair and ran out the door and down the stairs, knowing Mokuba was outside. Kari ran after Seto and they both reached the back yard.

"MOKUBA!" Seto said with wide eyes as he looked down at his little brother, his leg and arm looked to be broken and he was bleeding badly from the head.

"KARI!" Seto yelled."CALL 911!" He ordered.

Kari nodded and ran back into the Kaiba mansion, grabbing the phone and quickly and dialing 911.

"Mokuba...are you alright?" Seto asked as he kneeled next to the small body on the ground.

"Nn-o-ooo." Mokuba said as he began to cry even harder.

"Shhh calm down, it's alright." Seto said in a calm and relaxed tone. Deep down Seto was just as scared as Mokuba, but he didn't want to show it, knowing if he freaked out it would only scare Mokuba more.

"How did this happen hm?" Seto asked again in a gentile tone, but worry showing in his eyes."

Mokuba didn't answer he only continued to cry, he was scared and in a ton of pain.

Seto said nothing more; he just sat there with his injured little brother and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

About five minutes later Seto heard the ambulance outside. Paramedics began to run in his back yard with a stretcher, Kari told them where Mokuba was so they were able to locate him with ease.

A young man began to lift Mokuba gently and carefully up off of the ground, he saw that his leg and arm were both broken. He didn't want to hurt the little boy but it was hard not to.

Mokuba cried and screamed as he was lifted from the ground, increasing the pain in his arm and leg.

He was placed on the stretcher and into the ambulance, still crying hard.

"NIISAM-MA!" Mokuba cried out.

"Its okay I'm coming with you." Seto said as he quickly got into the ambulance with Mokuba.

As they drove one of the paramedics began to clean the cut on his forehead, Mokuba whimpered with each touch. Seto grabbed Mokubas hand in reassurance, not wanting the child to be afraid.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital; Mokuba was taken back into an X-ray room and then was taken into a room to get his casts on. And Seto had to wait out in the waiting room and sign papers that women gave him.

"I-IT HURTS!!!!" Mokuba yelled as the doctor lifted his leg up and wrapped a cast around it.

After the doctor wrapped Mokubas leg he moved up to Mokubas arm, trying to be as gential as possible, knowing his bones were broken very badly in several places from what the X-ray had shown.

Mokuba squirmed a little and grunted as his arm was wrapped in the cast, the cast felt weird and hot. Mokuba hated it.

"There we go, now I'm going to wrap this white bandage around your forehead so the blood doesn't run down your face. Don't worry the cut is not too bad it should heal within a week." The doctor said with a warm smile on his face as he wrapped the white bandage around Mokubas forehead.

After he did that he stuck a few band aids on Mokubas knees and elbows, seeing that they were all cut up.

"How long till I can take my cast off?" Mokuba asked with tears in his eyes, still in great pain.

"Oh, I'd say about two or three months."

"WHAT THAT LONG!" Mokuba whined as his eyes grew wide.

The doctor chuckled. "It will be over with before you know it."

Mokuba pouted a little and then spoke again. "How am I supposed to get around? How can I go upstairs? And HOW CAN I WALK?" Mokuba asked as he looked at his broken leg and arm, knowing he would not be able to use crutches with a broken arm.

"You will have to use a wheelchair, as for stairs you may need to install a ramp. You could use just one crutch, but I advise you to just use a wheelchair, it is safer in your condition." The doctor said as he put one more band aid on his elbow.

Mokuba moaned and then rolled his eyes. He did not like the idea of having to be pushed everywhere.

The doctor only smiled. "I bet you are ready to see your niisama and to go home aren't you?" The doctor asked.

Mokuba smiled big. "REALLY? I can go home? I don't have to stay here till my arm and leg heals?" Mokuba asked happily.

The doctor nodded. "As long as you have somebody to take care of you, you can go home." He said.

"Oh my niisama will take care of me I know that for a fact!" Mokuba said with much confidents.

The doctor smiled and wheeled a wheel chair over to Mokubas bed.

"I'm going to take you to your niisama now okay." The doctor said as he began to lift Mokubas small frame up off the bed.

Mokuba felt a little uncomfortable being picked up but he didn't argue, knowing he would not have been able to get out of bed himself.

Seto smiled as he saw Mokuba coming down the hall, happy to know is little brother was well enough to be out of bed. Seto stood up and walked the rest of the way over to Mokuba.

"How you holding up kid?" Seto asked as he kneeled down in front of Mokuba and his chair.

"I have been better." Mokuba said followed by a small laugh.

Seto smiled a smile he only showed to his little brother, then stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Come on let's get you home." Seto said as he gripped the handle bars on the back of Mokubas wheel chair.

"Before you leave, take these, it is for his pain." The doctor said as he reached into his long white coat and pulled out a bottle of pain killers.

"Give him one every six hours, No more than that, he's only a child and if you gave him anymore then that he would be at a high risk of overdoes." The doctor said as he handed the bottle of pills to Seto.

"Seto looked at the doctor with a frown and then nodded and grabbed the pills and stuffed them into his white trench coat.

Seto re-gripped the handle bars and proceeded down the hall.

Once outside the hospital, Seto placed Mokuba and his wheelchair next to their red Ferrari and unlocked the car doors.

He opened up the passenger side first, and then turned to face Mokuba.

Mokuba knew what was coming so he prepared himself to be lifted.

Seto reached down and gently lifted Mokuba up from his wheel chair and placed him on the passenger's seat.

"Thanks niisama." Mokuba said with a smile as he began to buckle himself in with his good arm.

"Anytime." Seto said as he folded up Mokubas chair and put it in the back.

Seto got in and started the engine.

As they drove Seto began to speak. "So Mokuba how did you get hurt?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chap! This is where it really gets fun he-he I think the next chapter will be a lot better! PLZ R/R it will motivate me to update quicker! :D**

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Doctor Niisama Part Three

Doctor Niisama (Chapter Three)

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Please enjoy the third chapter!!!! **

"Ummmmm…..well…..Mokuba began….I…fell out of a tree." Mokuba said while looking down, feeling guilty for disobeying his niisamas rules.

Setos eyebrows narrowed a little as he glanced over at his little brother. "I suppose you climbed up this tree? Knowing it was against my rules?" Seto asked, anger and disappointment slipping through his voice.

"Yeah…." Mokuba said quietly as he continued to look down at the car floor.

Seto sighed. "I'm disappointed Mokuba." Seto said as he stopped at a red light.

Mokuba felt sadness creep up on him….Seto could be anything….angry…confused….upset…..but he was disappointed. That was the worst in Mokuabs opinion. "I-I'm sorry niisama." Mokuba said as tears traced the rim of his eyes.

"….It's alright." Seto said as he passed a slow car in front of him.

"I will let you off the hook this time, but only because you got hurt, if I would have caught you climbing the tree, you would be grounded for sure." Seto said in a serious tone.

Mokuba smiled as they pulled up to the Kaiba mansion.

"Niisama my arm and leg really hurts and my fore head burns." Mokuba whined as he was lifted up out of his comfy seat.

"When I get you settled in bed I will give you a pain killer okay." Seto said as he pushed Mokuba up to their house, stopping when they reached the stairs.

"ROLAND!" Seto yelled as he saw Roland standing on the porch.

"Y-yes sir?" Roland asked as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Take Mokubas chair up to his bedroom; also hire someone who can build a ramp." Seto orderd as he gently picked his injured little brother up.

As Seto approached the door their butler opened it, knowing he was home because he heard the car.

When Seto walked in almost all his staff was there, waiting to hear the news on the little kaiba.

A few gasp were heard when they saw how hurt Mokuba actually was. "What are you all looking at?" "If any of you would have been paying the slightest bit of attention to my little brother and what he was doing, then this wouldn't have happened! "There has to be at least twenty-seven adults in this mansion and none of you can look after ONE CHILD? What do I pay you for? NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Seto fumed as he headed up the staircase.

Roland came in next with the folded up wheelchair in hand. He quickly made his way up to the little kaibas bedroom, not wanting Seto to get mad for taking too long.

As Roland entered he spotted Seto carefully laying the little kaiba down, making sure not to bump his injured limbs.

Roland leaned the wheel chair up against the wall and made his way out, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Here." Seto said as he helped his little brother sit up. "Take this." Seto said as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a pill bottle, remembering what the doctor told him he put one pill into Mokuabs mouth, and then grabbed the glass of water on Mokubas nightstand.

Mokuba quickly swallowed the blue pill and laid back down.

"Need anything?" Seto asked as he adjusted Mokubas covers.

"I'm hungry niisama." Mokuba whined.

"What would you like the chef to make you?" Seto asked as he picked up the phone on mokubas nightstand to call down to the kitchen.

"U-um…could y-ou make me something niisama?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at Mokuba as if the child had lost his mind…..him?...cook?

"Uh sure….what would you like?" Seto asked, a little bit upset, not wanting to cook, but his little brother was hurt and he wanted him to cook. _"My little brother gets what my little brother wants!"_ Seto thought.

"Surprise me?"Mokuba asked, followed by a giggle.

"Okay…." Seto said as he walked out the door. "_It will be a surprise for me to…." _Seto thought, because of his lack of cooking skills.

Once Seto reached the kitchen he ordered everyone to get out.

The chef eyes went wide as he was kicked out of the kitchen.

"Okay where should I start? Seto said out loud as he looked through the hundreds of food ingredients they had stocked up.

Seto grabbed carrots, celery. And maple syrup. Once he laid the ingredients out on his shiny silver counter he grabbed a glass mixing bowl and a knife and spoon.

"_I guess I should cut up the vegetables now…..wait….does Mokuba like celery?"_ Seto asked himself, knowing there was one type of vegetable that his little brother despised and hated with all his might. After giving it much thought, Seto shrugged and cut the celery up into rather large chunks and threw them into a bowl.

Once he had finished cutting up the carrots and celery he grabbed the maple syrup and pored about half of the bottle on the vegetable.

"Hm….its missing something." Seto said as he stirred it up with a long wooden spoon.

"OH! Grapes. Seto said to himself as he searched in the fridge, but found no grapes…however he did manage to find raisins…in other words dried up grapes.

Seto grabbed the box of raisins and dumped about four handfuls into the bowl….once he did that he began to stir.

"FINISHED!" Seto said happily as he dumped his…..so called meal into the bowl.

"_Mokuba is going to love this! He loves maple syrup and raisins….the vegetables I'm not too sure…but I want him to eat healthy."_ Seto thought as he made his way up to his little brother bedroom.

"Hey." Seto said as he sat down on the edge of Mokubas bed, with a tray in his hands.

"em?" Mokuba asked as he opened one eye and yawned.

"I made you some food." Seto said as he helped Mokuba sit up into a sitting position. "What is it? Mokuba asked his sleepy eyes still unfocused.

"Its…it's um….well..Its food, try it." Seto said as he grabbed a spoon full and shoved it into his little brother's mouth.

"EM! That….that is THE BEST!" Mokuba said as he grabbed the spoon from Seto and began to eat what his big brother made for him….Mokubas happy face turned into a frown as he spit out a large piece of celery.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Mokuba whined as he saw his most hated food in the whole world in the bowl with all the yummy stuff his niisama put together. "NIISAMA!!! I HATE CELERY!" Mokuba whined again as he pushed the bowl in front of him away.

"Will you make me something else?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

**A/N: Okay this chapter was hard for me….I want to make it funny but not like random/make no sense type funny. So please tell me what you think, if it is no good I will try again. Please review! It will motivate me to update again! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
